(1) Field of Invention
This invention relates to a veterinary composition and a method of using same. More particularly the invention concerns a topical veterinary composition for the treatment of flesh wounds or lacerations or fistulas in animals, to promote the healing thereof, and comprising as the active ingredient tall oil. In another aspect the invention concerns a method for treating flesh wounds, lacerations or fistulas in animals to promote the healing thereof and which comprises topically applying tall oil thereto either per se or as a topical veterinary ointment comprising the active ingredient in admixture with a suitable carrier and/or antiseptic.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Fistulas are by definition pathological sinuses or abnormal passages leading from an abscess cavity or a hollow organ to the surface or from one abscessed cavity or a hollow organ to another. This invention concerns itself mainly with the topical treatment of lymphatic fistulas and lacerations. The majority of lymphatic fistulas in horses may be caused by, or result from abscesses, bruises, wounds or by long continued irritations. Fistulous withers and poll evil in horses and in ruminants may also be caused by brucella abortus infections. Horses with fistulous wither and positive serum agglutination tests are commonly treated by vaccination with Br. abortus. The surface of fistulas or lacerations should also be treated.
Veterinary agents for the treatment of flesh wounds and fistulas in animals to promote the healing thereof are known. One such agent is a topical wound spray (Blue wound lotion) comprising an aqueous solution of propylene glycol, methyl violet, neomycin sulfate, benzalkonium chloride and ethylene-diamine tetracetate. Another known wound treating agent comprises furazolidone as the active ingredient.
Whilst such agents are effective in many cases, they have been found to be less effective in certain cases, particularly in cases of severe wounding. A need therefore exists for an improved agent for promoting the healing of flesh wounds or fistulas in animals.